Hypothesis: The association of Sox9 complexes with CARM1 up-regulate the chondrocyte cellular gene expression with the arginine methylation of p300/CBP. AIM I: Define the characteristics of the phenotype of CARM1 heterozygous knockout mouse about chondrogenesis by by use of Alizarin red and Alcian Blue double staining. In addition, several kind of pathological analysis, whole mount and section mRNA in situ hybridization will be performed to compare and examine the expression pattern of every kind of marker gene for chondrogenesis. AIM II: Characterize the components of the Sox9 complex that associate with CARM1 and identify the direct binding components using a GST pull-down assay and immunoprecipitation from chondrocyte cells. AIM III: Determine whether CARMI's arginine methylation promote chondrogenesis or not by use of chondrocyte primly culture from the lib of Wild type mouse and CARM1 heterozygous knockout mouse by Western blot assay and real time PCR system. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]